The Night's all right for fighting
by shanejayell
Summary: Brianna Diggers and Ultimate Fighting. What could go wrong? How about Mistress? Yuri fanfic!


Disclaimer: All characters in this story belong to Fred Perry and Antarctic Press, I'm just borrowing them for a little while. For those who haven't read it yet, Gold Digger is a manga style comic series featuring treasure hunting adopted sisters named Gina and Brittany Diggers. On one of their adventures a clone of the two of them was created, combining both their memories and DNA, called Brianna, who has since searched for her own identity.

Gold Digger: The Night's all right for fighting...

Brianna paused in the archway, the athletic looking young blonde looking around her thoughtfully. Dressed in just a one piece bodysuit in blue with a gold T-shirt over the top, she knew that she was drawing peoples' eyes. 'Then again,' she smiled impishly, 'that seems to be the point. Wish I had brought my guns, though.'

The fully packed stadium was going wild, the crowds roaring happily as one by one their favourite fighters made their dramatic entrances into the fighting arena. Brianna recognized the names of some adventurers that she knew, mixed with many that she didn't. Her friends Gar, Luan, Ryan and the others had had such a good time at the last Ultimate Fighters competition they attended that she had decided to try it out for herself.

Another piece of pounding rock music rang out, a new figure descending the ramp to loud cheers. A man dressed in a butler's uniform raised a mic to his full mask, "Unworthy ones, bow down before your Mistress!"

After waiting a moment for the full effect she strode forth, thigh high black leather boots becoming visible, a tiny little leather bathing suit straining to hold back her many charms, and a long black mane of hair styled back in a single wave. "The Mistress is here," she declared, voice like a whip crack, sunglasses covering her eyes.

"She makes quite the entrance, huh?" the slim redheaded referee said as she ran over to her side. Dressed in baseball cap, T-shirt and shorts she looked surprisingly cute, clutching her clipboard to her chest. "Ms. Diggers," she smiled, "you're going to need to qualify."

"No problem," Brianna nodded, even as she found herself wondering why the leather clad lady had looked so familiar to her. 'Never mind,' she shook her head slightly, dispelling the thought. "I'll be doing a test match, I guess?" she asked as she fell into step behind the woman, taking the opportunity to look the competition over.

Flamboyance seemed the order of the day, fighters dressed in the most outrageous costumes. Men tended to wear styles based on warrior types, from the 'street fighter' look to ninjas and even samurai, while the girls tended more towards tight outfits that revealed a great deal of skin. With a wry smile Brianna realized she was positively dowdy looking in her clothes of choice!

"You'll be paired up against another newcomer," the girl said, jogging a bit to keep ahead of her, "and the judges will rate your abilities from the match." They reached the cage, where a muscular young man waited impatiently.

"Who dares challenge," he growled, long red hair flowing over his shoulders, muscles gleaming, "the mighty Samson!" Massive golden arm bands and a matching belt gleamed over his red costume, the material looking nearly painted on the man's rippling muscles.

Brianna smirked, looking him over thoughtfully. 'At least he's got some muscles,' she noted admiringly, 'and that little spandex costume looks good.' Brianna pushed her blonde hair back and introduced herself, "Brianna Diggers."

The announcement rang out as the two looked each other over, seeking any kind of weakness, "A qualifying match is about to begin! The Mighty Sampson..."

"Samson!" he bellowed in correction.

"...versus Brianna Diggers!" the announcer finished.

'Diggers?' Ayane blinked in surprised recognition from her place not far from the ring. The black leather woman turned around to look down curiously, her stylish black mane flowing down her back. Simply called Mistress she played the role of a villain in the ring, her skimpy black one piece revealingly dangerous. 'I wonder if she is one of Luan's friends?' she mused, having visited the Diggers residence a few times to see Luan.

Ayane studied the blonde woman with interest, a slight smile teasing her red lips. The young woman down below there was dangerously athletic looking, slim but beautifully strong, standing there with a smooth sort of gracefulness. The man who was facing her was massive, his muscles bulging, and Ayane studied them both thoughtfully.

'If Brianna isn't at least reasonably capable,' Ayane thought to herself seriously, 'he's going to do her some real damage.' She leaned forward to get a better view even as her lips curled up in a deadly smile, 'This should be good.'

Samson cracked his knuckles loudly, smiling down at her grimly. "Do you want to give up now?" he asked with a sinister expression.

Brianna didn't answer him aloud, standing there calmly she simply smiled back and then made a 'come here' gesture with her hand. Samson took the invitation and charged, swiftly grabbing for her smaller form only to find that she wasn't there. With an inhuman burst of speed Brianna leaped up and over him, twisting in midair like a dancer before dropping down right behind him to deliver a powerful kick right to the middle of his back. Samson staggered, whirling around, then he looked as her with a great deal more wariness.

'I can't win this on just my speed alone,' Brianna thought, rushing in to try and close with him. She grabbed at his massive body, trying to throw the taller man, then she cried out in surprise and alarm as he grabbed her!

"Ha!" Samson laughed. With a speed far greater than his bulging muscles would imply he turned it around, brutally flinging Brianna into the side of the cage with devastating force.

'She could be in trouble,' Ayane noted as she heard the clang of flesh hitting the metal wire, sliding her black sunglasses down a bit to get a better look as Brianna fell to the floor with a thump. Her eyes were odd looking, almost cat slitted, creating the illusion of inhuman coldness that few found the ability to see past.

"Care to give up, little girl?" Samson laughed as Brianna struggled back to her feet.

"Gloating," Brianna pulled herself back to her feet with a wince, "when the fight isn't over is just stupidity." Shaking off her pain she was so quick that he didn't even see the first kick coming, the blonde rocking his head back with both feet. Using the force of shoving her body off the ground she continued the motion, hitting the far wall then vaulting back right towards him.

The next blow slammed the staggered fighter face first up against the cage wall, then he went right through the heavy mesh to pound into the outer cement wall itself. He staggered for a moment on the floor of the stadium, fighting to recover, then dropped out cold.

"Brianna wins," the referee loudly declared, her voice amplified to be heard over the growing cheers of the crowd. She walked over to the judges, letting them talk together for a moment, then she picked up a sheet of paper. Breaking into a grin as she finished reading she announced, "Brianna Diggers has been given an 'S' class rating!"

Brianna strode out of the square ring, ignoring both the referee and the loudly approving roar of the crowd to jog over to where Samson was being helped to his feet by two medical attendants. "Is he all right?" she asked them with a worried frown, thinking, 'I didn't hit him too hard, did I?'

"I'm fine," Samson smiled as he waved her off with a casual hand, "but thanks." He looked much more friendly as he added, "You were pretty impressive in there."

"Well, thanks," Brianna smiled.

"I was wondering if we could maybe go back to my hotel room after the match," Samson said with a leer, "get to know one another better."

Pow! Brianna strode away from the once again out cold fighter with a scowl, her fists still clenched. "Talk about pushing your luck," she muttered to herself, shaking her head with amusement. Retrieving her bag from a locker she got out a bottle of water, drinking it down thirstily then wiping off her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Not bad at all," the woman's voice said calmly, the fighter called Mistress walking towards her with two men dressed as butlers following behind her.

Brianna tensed unconsciously, frowning slightly as she took in the black leather clad woman thoughtfully. "Have we met?" she finally had to ask, still wondering why the skimpily dressed woman looked so familiar to her.

"I'm a friend of Luan," she explained with a surprisingly gentle smile, "Ayane Hino."

"Ah," Brianna's memory finally clicked as she continued on, "I've seen you around Mom and her students, then."

"Indeed," Ayane agreed. She turned to her two butlers, "Jeeves, Jarvis I shouldn't need you for awhile, you can come get me before the next match."

"Of course, Mistress," the first butler bowed to Ayane formally then the two of them left smoothly, the white tuxedo clad men still retaining that formal distance about them.

"Mistress?" Brianna smiled slightly in amusement, tilting her head questioningly as she looked back towards Ayane.

"My stage name," Ayane took her sunglasses off for a moment, rubbing at her eyes. Her eyes met Brianna's, and she felt a jolt as the woman met her gaze so easily. 'She's not frightened?' Ayane thought in honest surprise, knowing how easily her eyes could unnerve someone. "Did Ryan or the others come along?" she asked.

"I think Luan wanted to," Brianna grinned, "but she and Gar are off together." She looked over Ayane, taking in her costume up close. "I hope I won't have to take on a name like that," Brianna smiled then added teasingly, "or dress like that."

"Is it a bit much?" Ayane asked with amusement as she looked down at her leather costume. Oddly she found herself enjoying the blonde's shy gaze...

"I bet it distracts your opponents in the arena," Brianna found herself looking over the gorgeous young woman, "it certainly is distracting me." She felt a flush coming to her cheeks, 'Where did THAT come from?'

"I think that's the general idea," Ayane said, feeling a bit of blush to her own cheeks, "and it helps to sell a lot of posters." Without thinking she slid her sunglasses back on, feeling the need to protect herself, somehow.

"Posters?" Brianna blinked.

"Ryan didn't explain?" Ayane smiled impishly, "I'll give you the rundown." The two women walked around the arena together, talking quietly. "Like professional wrestling and other sports," Ayane said, "we can't support ourselves just on ticket sales alone. Each of us creates a stage identity, marketing ourselves to sell related merchandise." She sighed in memory, "Originally I tried to call myself Ninja Kitty, but it didn't work."

"Why not?" Brianna asked curiously.

Ayane slid the sunglasses down a bit to highlight her striking eyes as she regretfully said, "I scared away the kids."

Brianna met her eyes with a casual smile as she explained, "I've seen a lot of things over the years, especially around my crazy sisters. Judging by appearances is stupid."

Ayane smiled back, "Thanks." She had to look away for a moment from those warm eyes, a slight blush touching her pale cheeks. 'I feel like I did when I first met Gar,' she mused, thinking of the boy fondly, 'but... it's different, somehow.'

"I don't see myself making up a stage name and stuff," Brianna shook her head, "my sister's archaeology work keeps us all in good shape, money wise."

"Oh I don't know," Ayane had a devilish look as she mused aloud, "you could always become my cat-girl slave..."

Brianna blinked, then she laughed aloud. She took a half-step closer to Ayane, rubbing her cheek against Ayane's shoulder as she purred in the back of her throat. "Like that, you mean?" she asked with a impish grin.

"You're a bad girl," Ayane found herself smiling back through her fierce blush. "So if you don't need the money, why are you here?"

"To see how good I am," Brianna answered promptly, "from what Luan told me, this contest has some of the world's best."

"From what I saw in your fight with Samson you're very good," Ayane answered before adding impishly, "when you're not being bad, anyway."

"You should talk to my sisters sometime," Brianna straightened up, wishing for a moment to just stay there beside Ayane, "they'll tell you stories." She was surprised at how easily they fell into this casual conversation, normally she wouldn't be so open with someone. Yet somehow she found herself teasing and playig with this stranger...

Ayane felt an odd sense of relief from the idea of Brianna planning to introduce Ayane to her sisters, then a flash of surprise that the idea even mattered to her. 'Maybe this isn't going to be just a casual friendship,' she thought to herself as she answered aloud, "I'll look forward to it."

There was a flash of movement, and Brianna frowned at the interruption as one of the Butlers appeared. "I'm sorry Mistress," he bowed to them then looked to Brianna, "but one of Brianna's matches is coming up soon."

Brianna looked a bit surprised, then she nodded slightly. 'I lost track of time,' she realized, 'talking to Ayane.' Flashing the butler a grateful smile she said, "Thanks." Brianna turned to Ayane, "Can I see you after the fights?"

"I'd like that," Ayane managed before Brianna bolted off.

'I can't believe I acted that way around Ayane,' Brianna mused as she hurried towards the ring, 'what was I thinking?' A blush appeared on her cheeks as her thoughts lingered a moment on what she had been thinking about...

"Brianna Diggers," the announcer declared, "please report to the ring."

Brianna banished those thoughts firmly, reaching ringside just in time. 'I've got a fight ahead of me,' she reminded herself firmly, 'I can think about it later.'

"So glad you could make it," the other fighter grinned, the tall black haired woman dressed in a skimpy leotard, black boots and finger-less leather gloves. She almost seemed cocky, only faltering as she took in Brianna's dangerous little smile.

"You interrupted a very important conversation," Brianna cracked her knuckles loudly, "and I'm not happy about it."

"Then you'll just have to get satisfaction from me, won't you?" she answered softly. She grinned, "The name is Rachel."

"Brianna," she answered. She raised her fists to the ready position as she drawled, "And trust me, you don't have what it takes to satisfy me."

"Guess we'll have to see," and with that Rachel charged, Brianna moving swiftly to meet her...

Some hours later a tired Ayane towelled off her neck, looking up at the scoreboard to see the final ranks. She had done pretty well today, only eliminated in the final round. She found herself looking for Brianna's name up there and raised an eyebrow in admiration on seeing that she had very nearly made the same level.

"I wonder what it would have been like to compete against her?" Ayane mused to herself out loud, pushing her hair back tiredly.

"Against who?" Brianna asked curiously, the tall blonde limping over to Ayane's side. Sometime during the battles she had shifted over to her were-cheetah form, a coat of whitish fur covering her skin and giving her a sort of wild beauty.

'She's beautiful,' Ayane thought in awe, a few seconds passing before she registered that Brianna was hurt. "What happened?" Ayane asked her with a fierce frown, getting up to help ease Brianna down onto the seat beside her on the bench.

"I landed badly from a jump on top of someone's head," Brianna smiled wryly as she sat down, "I had to bow out of the next fight because of that." She added reassuringly, "Don't worry about it, I heal pretty fast."

"That's always frustrating when it happens to me," Ayane said sympathetically, shifting in her seat and wincing a bit from her own injuries.

"Are you...?" Brianna looked at her worriedly.

"Just sore all over," Ayane said with a sigh, "you need to go all out in these matches to have a chance to win."

Brianna nodded slightly, "I saw you fighting, you're incredible." She smiled a bit, "I'm glad I didn't come up against you."

"I almost wish I had," Ayane admitted softly. She smiled at the startled look on Brianna's face, "You looked good in the ring, I'd like to test myself against you sometime." She shrugged, wincing a bit at the soreness.

"Me, too," Brianna admitted. Watching Mistress in the ring was remarkable... she was poetry in motion, fighting with a near lethal sort of intensity even against foes that should have been much stronger. A bit more disturbing was how erotic Brianna had found it, watching the almost naked woman fighting, breasts bouncing in their leather cover.

"What is it?" Ayane asked, noting the blush that coloured the younger woman's cheeks. 'Is she thinking about the sort of things I am?' she wondered.

"You know," Brianna looked over at Ayane, "a good massage can help with that kind of pain." She smiled shyly, reaching out to put her hand on Ayane's shoulder, "With all the trouble my sisters get into, I've gotten pretty good at it."

Ayane hesitated, wondering the young blonde had felt the same spark at that casual touch. She looked away shyly, "You don't have to..."

"I want to," Brianna smiled at her warmly. She rose to her feet with only a slight wince, offering her hand to the other woman.

"Thank you," Ayane took that hand, standing beside Brianna. She took a nervous breath, "It might be easier to massage me back at my hotel room."

Brianna followed the other woman's lead, "You know, I've never... "

"Me, too," Ayane said softly, squeezing Brianna's hand gently. She looked into her eyes and Ayane was pleased that she didn't flinch, "I assume we're both on the same wave length?"

Brianna stepped a bit closer, bringing their faces close enough for her to kiss the slightly taller woman. "God, I hope that wasn't a mistake," she said softly once they separated, looking up into those striking eyes.

"No, it wasn't," Ayane leaned forward to kiss her back.

"Let's try that again," Brianna purred, pulling Ayane into a deeper kiss.

End...?

Author's Notes: Fred Perry has primarily featured heterosexual characters in his GD series, with any same-sex attraction purely in the undertones. Despite that Brianna intrigues me because she is both the same as Gina and Brittany (brains and brawn combined in one person) as well as striving to be different. She has attempted to rebel from her sisters in the comic in various ways, but has been as straight as an arrow like her sisters sexually. Still, I could easily see her trying a different sexuality than her sisters, though I wonder if she would only be experimenting. Ayane Hino a.k.a. the Mistress is a relatively new character, with a remarkably close relationship with Luan. A possible romance? Probably not, but it's interesting to watch.


End file.
